Moments
by KylaRyan
Summary: What makes someone choose to be a doctor? not sure if this would be considered a drabble...The actual chapter two has been submitted.
1. Christening

Disclaimer: I don't own House. Wish i did though.

_Christening_

A doctor placed the newborn baby boy in his mother's arms.

"What should we call him, John?" Blythe House asked her husband.

"Eric?" he suggested.

"Too short?" she said, suggesting, "Robert?"

"Too pretensious," replied John, suggesting, "Alex?"

"Too bisexual. James?"

"Too Jewish. Cameron?"

"Unorginal. Daniel?"

"Too preachy. Wilson?"

"That's the name of my brother."

"Yes or no, Blythe."

"No. Gregory?"

"Sounds like a doctor's name--Gregory House."

"I like it."

"Fine. He'll call him Gregory."

* * *

"It's a girl!" announced Alice Cameron excitedly over the phone to her sister, Rose.

"What's her name? I hope it's not Alyssa--we're going to name our future daughter that."

"Never fear, Rose," replied Alice.

"So what is it?" demanded Rose.

"Allison."

"'Allison Cameron.' Sounds like the name of a doctor."

"I hope she becomes an actress."

"Like me? The thought is sweet, sis, but I wouldn't advise that. I have a horrible sex life."

"Whatever. I've got to call mom."

"Wow. You called me _before _mom?!?!"

* * *

Rowan Chase watched helpless as his hours old son was rushed to NICU. Mary Dee called to him, causing Doctor Chase to turn his back on newborn Robert as the doctorsmoved out of view with the seizing infant boy.

"Robert will make it, MD," Rowan promised his wife.

"How can you be so sure, Rowan? You're a rheumatiologist, not an intensivist," retorted Mary Dee.

"He's our son."

* * *

Rodney Foreman felt nervous. Him, nervous? What could make him nervous?

His month-old son meeting the crazy next-door neighbor, perhaps?

"'Eric Foreman' sounds like a doctor's name," remarked old Mrs. Kats, who had a year to live, according to the doctors.

"With the way things are..." Sarah Foreman began, but Rodney's attention had drifted back to the sermon he was working on for next Sunday.

* * *

"Lisa Cuddy sounds like the name of a doctor in one of your stories, Kathy," joked Mark Cuddy to his wife, Kathy.

"Mark, if Lisa becomes a doctor, it will not be because of her name. It will be because of her nature, her personality. A doctor is born, not made," replied Kathy. She'd opened her mouth to say more, but then her heart just stopped beating. Just like that, she died.

moments moments moments

_How am I supposed to raise two girls all by myself?_ Mark thought to himself as the lid of the coffin containing the now lifeless body of Kathy Cuddy, his wife and high school sweetheart.

* * *

"Daniel, David, Judith, meet your new baby brother, James Evan Wilson," said Jesse Wilson, the proud father of this brood.

"James Evan Wilson sounds like a doctor's name," remarked Daniel, the eldest.

"It runs in the family," replied Judith, now the second youngest with the birth of James.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? 


	2. Claimed By Destiny

_Claimed By Destiny_

Allison Cameron

_age six_

"I want to be a ballerina, Aunty Rose."

_age nine_

"Mommy, Brandon says I can't be the President of the United States."

"He's eighteen, Allison. He's just saying he'd never vote for you," answered Allison's mom.

_age twenty_

"Mom, I'm going to be a doctor--a medical doctor."

_present day_

"Why did I chose this career? I could have run for president!"

"And you would have won--just on looks alone, I'd bet."

* * *

Robert Chase

_age six_

"I want to be just like Dad!"

_age nine_

"I want to be more like Mum."

_age twenty_

"I'm in the seminary. To become a priest. Why am I here? I'm just hiding from my past."

"Not just from your past, Robert, but also from your future. You really should be a doctor. Your gift for healing is wasted here. You are not a healer of the Soul, but a healer of the Body," said the Dean of Seminarians.

_present day_

"I wish House would stop teasing me about what happened with--"

"Chase and Andie,

Sitting in a tree.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

* * *

Eric Foreman

_age six_

"It's a bird...It's a plane...It's Super-Eric."

_age nine_

"I'm going to be a rapper!"

"No, you're not!" countered Foreman's mom.

_age twenty_

"Dad, I'm going to be a doctor. Isn't that a good thing?"

"You want to be a healer of the material body, Eric. I am a healer of the immortal soul," answered Foreman's father.

_present day_

"Hey, House! That's my coffee you're drinking!"

* * *

Lisa Cuddy

_age six_

"I'm going to be a unicorn, Daddy!"

_age nine_

"Daddy! Mary said I couldn't boss _anybody_ around!"

"Tell her you are now the eldest," answered Cuddy's father.

_age twenty_

"So anymore pearls of wisdom, Dad?"

"Just one thing: a doctor is born, not made. And you will make one hell of a doctor someday," he replied.

_present day_

"HOUSE! CLINIC DUTY! NOW!"

* * *

James Wilson

_age six_

"Judith! Go get Dad! Daniel's two front teeth are gone!"

_age nine_

"I'm not kissing you, Chandler."

_age twenty_

"Hello, I'm new here. My name's James Wilson."

"They put me with a first year, huh?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing except I hoped to get another year without a roommate."

_present day_

"Oh, come one!"

"What is it, Wilson? Girlfriend filing a lawsuit against you?"

"Tritter's got his trial. And he's forcing me to take the witness stand against you."

"What are you going to do?"

"The truth."

"I wouldn't want you accused of perjury, but your testimony would be bad--bad for Tritter's accusations, anyway."

"You are a self-serving jerk, House."

"I practice."

"Shut up."

* * *

Gregory House

_age six_

"I'm going to save people."

_age nine_

"I'm not going to join the armed forces, Dad."

_age twenty_

"It's nice to have a dorm to myself for the second year in a row."

Wilson enters.

"Never mind."

_present day_

"Okay, who took my Vicodin?"

* * *

A/N: Any ideas on what the topic of the next chapter should be?


End file.
